


Cat in the Coils

by BioYuGi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coiled, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Kaa Hypnosis, Other, Snakes, snake coiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: On the seventh day of Bio's new perv reality:A coiled, brainwashed kitty!This is something I've wanted to write about for a while. Not with Blake, specifically. But this story deals with a lot of stuff I haven't really messed with before. Namely the kind of Kaa-style hypnosis, involving eye rings, coils, and threats of being swallowed. Definitely not everyone's thing but it was good to get it out of my system. I didn't want to use Kaa, obviously so just made up a kind of Grimm to assault Blake here. For those into that sort of thing, I hope you like it!
Kudos: 9





	Cat in the Coils

Blake had missed this heat. The warmth from the sun seemed so much stronger in Menagerie. At times it felt like it was going to bake you. The first few days back to her homeland, Blake Belladonna had struggled with its intensity. By now she'd gotten used to it once again, and walked on the outskirts of the capital city, keeping an eye out for Grimm.

Her father had told her that it wasn't necessary. They had plenty of volunteers to watch out for threats, and Faunus were strong by their very nature. She didn't want to come off as a spoiled princess by using her father's position as chieftain to get out of doing work. Besides, she wasn't entirely by herself. Though that hadn't exactly been her choice.

"Pretty nice out today, isn't it?" Sun hung down from a nearby palm tree, tangling by his monkey tail. "I mean, hot as can be but that's pretty normal isn't it?" Blake nodded, staring out at the sand, where it was decreasingly covered by trees the further her gaze wandered. "You doing okay? Spacing out on me, Blake."

"I'm fine. Just trying to keep watch." 

"Right. Well hey I was getting hungry, we haven't eaten yet. Do you wanna head into town and grab something to eat? I'm sure you know the best stalls to grab something."

"No, you go ahead. I'll go when you come back. That way there's still someone here to keep watch." Sun sighed and hopped out of his perch. Once he was back on his feet he slipped his weapon into his back pocket.

"If you're sure. Just, holler for me if you need me I guess." The blonde young man walked away, leaving Blake by herself. The sun was getting a tiny bit higher, increasing the heat once more. But she felt fine. Even with a big white jacket on, she got enough air. A few minutes passed by without incident, as Blake walked around, keeping an eye and ear out for anything troublesome.

"Ssss…" Blake readied her Gambol Shroud, extracting it into a katana just in case. Without any darn ribbon getting in the way of her feline ears, she was better prepared to hear where that sound came from. The slithering noise was just ahead of her, so she slowly approached. Cautious, as a huntress should be. But she was still not prepared for the large, round eyes staring back at her when she walked past a tree.

"What?" Blake saw black, red, and white. Her mind connected it to Grimm immediately and her arm swung to strike. But before her blade connected with whatever it was, her hand froze. Something told her not to hit it. "Oh." It looked like a large, scaly snake wrapped around the base of a palm tree. It's coils tightly embracing it for shelter as it stared at Blake. It's eyes glared at her, emanating a distressing aura from each eyeball. 

Blake didn't even notice the creature seemed to lack a mouth, unless it was hidden in the black, slithering mass of its length. Though as far as she knew, it wasn't like Grimm needed to eat to stay alive. She'd been staring at the evil creature for several seconds before remembering she'd been about to attack it. She couldn't even remember why she'd paused. Her blade went down to try and slice it in half once again, and once again she hesitated.

"What the hell?" Blake stepped back, unsure, and kept staring at the eyes of the creature. They seemed to be changing their look every moment. Alternating rings of black, white, and red from each eye. They were both stalked, meaning they could look in alternate directions, but they focused solely on Blake. The young woman finally realized what was happening and forced her eyes shut.

"Agh! Damn, what's it doing… you're hypnotizing me," she muttered. That was fine, she could deal with it. She still had her weapon in one hand. All she had to do was open up her eyes a tiny bit more and she'd… Wait, no! She slammed her eyelids shut again, and bared her gaze down to the sand. Why had she been tempted to open her eyes again? Something about its gaze wasn't just hypnotic, it was alluring. The brief glance she'd gotten of it before she regained control made her heart race slightly. 

Blake took her action, and rushed forward. Her weapon slammed into the tree, and she heard the blade thunk into it. Somehow she'd missed. Damn, she thought. Now she wasn't sure where it was. It really didn't seem like she had a choice in the matter. Blake opened her eyes again, and found the creature staring right back at her.

"Guh!" Blake felt her eyes widen up despite knowing the Grimm was doing something insidious to her. She couldn't help but stare for a few more seconds as the rings on its eyes pulsated outward, jamming themselves right into her brain. For a brief second, Blake's eyes returned the same tones, alternating between red, black, and white. But she shook her head and forced her forearm over her eyes in order to block it out. Even with her arm in the way, she felt her eyes wanting to open again, its malicious addiction already wormed into her head. Even worse, Blake dropped her weapon, and she couldn't tell where it had landed.

"Nnngh, don't you dare…" Blake carefully opened one eye above her forearm, to see the Grimm was still where it was. Its eyes were still gazing right at her. She groaned softly but managed to avert her gaze down to the ground. That was where she hoped to see her beloved weapon. Instead, she saw another one of its eyes looking up at her from below. Its hypnotic rings pulsated up at her and assaulted her brain again. Blake turned her head around entirely, and even then she saw one of its eyes. There was also one above, glaring right down at her if she dared try to sneak a look above.

"No, don't… s-stop," Blake muttered. She found her gaze following one of its many eyes as they turned back towards the tree. Blake's body felt sluggish as she felt entranced and forced to follow. There she saw the myriad of eyes emanating out of its leathery body, but they all coalesced together to form a mass of them that kept pushing their hypnosis into her. Blake attempted to take a step back, and found her legs frozen.

"Nnnngh, I, S-Sun, help," she whispered. Then Blake suddenly stood up straighter than she'd ever been in her entire life. She was like a plank of wood, palms flat against her side. Her eyes were open and she didn't feel the need to blink at all. Worst of all, her lips curled up into a wide, creepy smile, nearly reaching from ear to ear. There was practically a ping as her brain shut down and she stood there, rapt with attention on the Grimm. Blake's brain was blank. She wasn't even internally screaming. She just stood there, staring until her eyes constantly changed colors just like the Grimm's.

Then Blake heard something. It wasn't a voice. It was more like an electronic device charging up. A slow whirring that built into a louder and louder wave of sound. It cascaded over her, changing pitch and tone, almost like speech. Just with no words attached. But a message got to her brain either way.

"It is hot," Blake stated. She still smiled like an idiot as she grabbed the collar of her jacket and pulled it off of her body. "It's still so hot," she added when it was clear she was still too clothed for the Grimm's liking. Blake calmly and carefully removed her boots and socks, letting her feet touch the warm sand. Yet she didn't sense any discomfort, only mild pleasure when she listened to the orders resonating in her brain. Continue undressing, it told her. Blake's grin somehow widened further as she shucked off her belt, and placed her pants down on the ground.

Soon she was just in her underwear and top. That would have been mortifying for Blake normally. But it only brought her comfort now. She pulled the top above her head, letting her breasts bop into the still air. The sun blared down on her as Blake perspired, making her skin nice and slippery. Perfect for removing her panties. She felt a compulsion to turn around as she did so, waggling her Bellabooty at the Grimm's eyes until she was stark naked and returned to her still position.

"That's better. I'm better now." Blake looked to be content standing there for the rest of her days, butt naked. She continued to remain still even as the creature snaked out towards her. Now it became clear it was a mass of long sections, some with eyes, and others with slimy, scaly ends. Meant to wrap around things, like the tree, or Blake's body. She felt the tentacles start with her ankles, slowly going up and around her calves. It was deliberately taking its time with her. She didn't have to do anything at all, just stand there as it coiled around her like a spring.

However, the more it wrapped around her, the more bits of Blake's brain were starting to fight back. She hadn't been able to tell it was wrong to strip naked but the idea of being wrapped up like a present was triggering warning lights in her head. Even as her eyes continued to radiate the Grimm's colors, the smile on her face faded. Still it went around her thighs, and eventually got to her hips. When it pulled in tight to make sure it had a firm grip, Blake blinked, and the colors were dulled. The tentacles only managed to touch her belly button before she fought back.

"G-Get off of me!" Blake cried out. She dug her fingers into the mass closest to her hips and tried to wrench it off of her immediately. It felt weaker than it looked, she wasn't struggling much with removing it and was already getting some movement back. But at the corner of her vision she noticed the eyes approaching again. This time Blake shut her eyes and bit down hard on her lip to keep her focus. She had to just stop, free herself, and run. She could get help to take it down. At this point modesty was not worth risking her safety, so Blake would run through Kuo Kuana nude if it meant finding someone to assist her. 

"You evil, ugh, depraved monster, agh," she spat, clawing and ripping at it. She did a great job, but it had more defenses she wasn't prepared for. "I'll kill you-hoo-hoo-hoo, hahaha, h-hey!" Blake yelped as she felt something licking at her feet. The coils had her lifted up just enough to get at the soles of her feet, and slobber over them. "Hahahah, g-get off, ghahaha, hehey!" She struggled and squirmed as her toes and heels were assaulted by its slippery tentacle, slapping at her sensitive feet. "N-ngnh, no, get away." She felt her body wanting to open its eyes due to the assault, but kept them shut.

So the Grimm increased its onslaught. It sent out other thinner tendrils to go towards Blake's midsection and under her arms. She simply couldn't bat them all off, and with her eyes closed, couldn't see where they were coming from. Eventually they began tickling her all over, sending the poor woman into a fit of hysterics. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, desperately wanting to escape as she laughed maniacally. Her toes constantly clenched and her body shivered as it was assaulted in such a perverted manner. 

But even with the tickling going on for several minutes, until Blake was panting, she still managed to keep her eyes closed. There was still a part of her the Grimm hadn't invaded yet, a sensitive part of Blake's anatomy it was yet to intrude on. So it jammed parts of itself right into Blake's furry ears, tickling them and making her squirm around even more. She nearly felt the tendrils poking into her brain as they delved into her ears and moistened her tender cat ears, the sign of her being a Faunus.

"No-ho-ho-ho, stop, p-please! Stop, hahaha, nnghah!" Blake couldn't help herself. She opened her eyes and felt that alluring pull once again. "N-No." Immediately her voice faltered and became weaker. Now her arms were spread out, and wrapped, like she was being bound up into a mummy. The force of its tendrils was strong enough to keep her suspended in midair by holding onto her by her limbs. "Hahaha, p-please, don't!" She really had no idea what it would do with her, but the more it wormed into her brain, the harder it became to fight. More and more of her bare skin became encroached upon by the slithery black tentacles, wrapping her up until only her torso and head were exposed.

From there, it began to push her body back into a stiff shape. It was an easy task for all its many limbs, and then it wrapped around her once again. This time unimpeded by her arms in the way. Blake gasped out, but couldn't even manage to say Sun's name. She needed help. Every few wraps around her torso, it squeezed. They were wrapped around her from toe to chest, piling up heavier and heavier mounds of coils.

Blake wished that some part of it wasn't somehow relaxing. It must have been the evil hypnosis affecting her brain. Something about the constant weight of the coils around her body mixed with the Menagerie sun were making her very tired. So sleepy that it became harder to fight back than it already was. Blake's eyes were naturally starting to close due to the intense waves of calmness and comfort seeping into her. In a way it was helping, because she was getting less of the hypnotic beams from the Grimm. But she was still helpless as it covered up her breasts, hiding them from view. She was so tight, like being neatly tucked in during bed. 

Her eyes nearly closed, leaving her unable to see the coils approaching her neck. Blake's head lolled in place as the black mass wrapped around her neck once, then twice, in a figure eight pattern. Then right before her eyelids managed to shut, they pulled taut. 

"Ghk!" The force of the action made Blake's eyes open up more than ever before, and they immediately took on those all-too-familiar colors once again. Her mouth returned to a smile as the coils began to massage up and down her body by constricting over and over. There were no thoughts in Blake's pretty little head as she was pulled up towards the tree, her entire body more a mass of tentacles. Only her face was exposed, allowing her to keep seeing more of those sensual, amazing colors. She was utterly vulnerable, and part of Blake's body enjoyed that.

After being so thoroughly wrapped up, Blake's womanhood was shamefully moist. The Grimm now had Blake exactly where it wanted her. The question was, what to do with her? Blake hadn't seen a mouth on it, and it made no motion to try and consume her or further harm her in any way. The constant constriction was solely pleasurable and never seemed to hamper her breathing for more than a second. But it had still turned Blake into a mindless, naked toy for its pleasure, and that seemed to be enough for it.

At least, until parts of it began to invade Blake's body once again. She felt her figure squirm around in the confines of the coils as they only loosened enough to let her pussy be toyed with. It snaked something into her, and slid in and out. At the same time, a smaller tendril penetrated her backside and one went into her mouth. The command to suck was present in her head and that was the most her weak body was able to do at that point. It tasted of nothing, but still every suckle went a wave of bliss through her body that was nearly on par with the amazing penetrations it gave her. Blake's nipples were teased and squeezed while the supple Faunus's tits were pulled on.

Her body was nothing more than a toy to it. If Grimm had emotions it was clearly enjoying itself, knowing Blake had no way to fight back. It began to slowly crawl back up to the tree, where it would be able to keep Blake hidden and fuck with her as much as it wanted, at least until Blake no longer interested it.

"Blake? Yo, Blake. Where are ya? Did you get hungry after all?"

Those words of concern once would have alerted Blake. But there wasn't anything to stir her at this point, and she was being too thoroughly dominated to want anything other than more of this treatment. She was a naked, pliable toy. Play with her. That's all she thought as even more of her face was wrapped up in coils, until all that was visible were her crimson, ebony, and ivory eyes, alternating rings one after the other. Like she was just another part of the Grimm's many, many limbs.

"Gotcha, bastard." The Grimm didn't even manage to make a sound of alarm before Blake's own blade sliced through a bunch of its limbs at once, and a repeated flurry of blows from Sun's shotgun blasted the remainder of it into pieces. "Thought you could sneak away from m-Blake?!" Sun hadn't even noticed Blake in its embrace, considering how wrapped up she was. But he certainly saw the naked woman laying stock still on the sand. 

"Blake, Blake can you hear me?" he asked, running over to her. He snapped his fingers around her face and didn't get a single response. Just her eyes, and her grinning mouth, giving a sense that she was okay even if she clearly wasn't. "Oh, man," Sun said, realizing just how naked and wet she was. "How the hell am I gonna explain this to your dad? He's gonna kill me."


End file.
